Tout cela peut attendre
by Darkwinrius
Summary: Parce qu'on était Dimanche, et que c'était son seul jour de repos de la semaine, elle avait plein de choses à faire. Qui allaient des traquas domestiques à la résolution de problèmes existentiels. Mais tout cela pouvait attendre.


**Disclaimer** : Le bla-blah habituel : seule l'histoire n'appartient et mon travail est bénévole.

**Spoiler** : Aucun

**Rating **: K+, par sécurité.

**Pairing :** Densi

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici ma première fanfiction sur NCIS : Los Angeles. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

* * *

><p>Parce qu'on était Dimanche matin et que le Dimanche était son seul jour de repos de la semaine, elle savait qu'elle avait des tas de choses à faire. Par exemple, payer les factures qui s'entassaient sur sa table depuis le début de la semaine. Ou faire les courses. Ou ranger (au moins un peu). Ce genre de chose qu'une femme de trente ans fait quand elle a du temps libre. Elle aurait aimé faire un peu de shopping aussi : elle n'arrivait pas à enlever les taches de sang sur certains de ses vêtements. Et dormir aussi. Oui. Elle aurait vraiment voulu dormir un peu. Un peu plus longtemps.<p>

Mais elle était bel et bien réveillée, et en plus, elle ne pouvait pas bougée. L'homme qui dormait sur son ventre la tenait prisonnière. Pas tellement de son poids. Elle aurait pu échapper facilement à son emprise si c'était juste ça qui la retenait. Non. C'était bien plus vicieux. C'était son visage qui la retenait. Paisible, comme il l'était rarement. Quand ce n'était pas un sourire qui l'ornait, c'était les démons du passés qui transparaissaient sur ses traits. Qui assombrissaient les yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tellement et qui étaient pour le moment invisibles.

Il y avait temps de chose à faire pourtant. Déjà, elle avait son arme à nettoyer, bien qu'elle n'ait pas servie récemment – heureusement ! – . Et elle entendait Monty qui grattait la porte de la chambre. Pourquoi avait-elle acceptée qu'il l'amène déjà ? Ah, oui. Il lui avait décrit le désespoir du chien quand il comprendrait que son maitre l'avait laissé tout seul à la maison et qu'en plus de la solitude, il allait devoir faire avec la faim. C'était tellement ridicule qu'elle avait acceptée (mais le regard de chien battu, sans mauvais jeu de mots, qu'il lui avait lancé avait aussi pesé dans la balance). Mais le pauvre chien allait devoir attendre que son maître la libère.

Elle avait plein de choses à faire, mais elle était encore là, à passer ses doigts dans les boucles blondes tandis qu'il continuait à dormir comme un bienheureux. Sa respiration lente indiquait qu'il rêvait et que les cauchemars n'avaient pas troublé son repos. Pour une fois. Elle avait eu droit à une version raccourcie – et censurée – de son histoire, drame en un nombre inconnu d'actes et dont le cinquième (et elle l'espérait, le dernier) se jouait en ce moment même. Et elle priait pour qu'il se termine bien.

Parce qu'on était Dimanche matin, elle savait qu'elle devait faire la lessive. Et faire ce fichu test de grossesse qui était planqué dans sa salle de bain et qu'elle esquivait depuis deux bonnes semaines (mais elle devait le faire rapidement pour avoir toutes les cartes en main s'il s'avérait être positif). Et en parler à Deeks aussi. Et évoquer la pénurie de préservatifs aussi (parce que si le test était négatif, ils ne devaient plus prendre de risque). Elle passa sa main sur le dos nu de son amant, provoquant un tremblement. Mais il ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Elle sentait les traces que sa vie avait laissées traces indélébiles des épreuves traversées.

Parce qu'on était Dimanche, et que c'était le jour de repos de la plupart des gens, elle savait que sa tante l'appellerait, pour avoir de ses nouvelles et lui rappeler qu'il serait temps qu'elle se trouve un mari. En parlant de téléphoner, elle devait trouver comment Jack avait trouvé son numéro de téléphone et écouter en entier le message qu'il lui avait laissé (elle avait raccroché après avoir entendu son nom).

Elle avait tellement à faire que vingt-quatre heures ne semblaient pas suffisantes pour tout faire. Surtout si cet imbécile ne se réveillait pas. Un portable vibra sur la table de chevet et elle le prit pour que le bruit ne le réveille pas. C'était ridicule. Elle voulait qu'il se réveille, mais elle faisait en sorte que ce ne soit pas à cause du bruit. Elle esquissa un sourire à cette pensé, mais il disparut à la vue du nom de la personne qui avait envoyé un message. Nicole Martindale. Une autre chose à ajouter sur la liste des choses à faire : évoquer ce message et essayer de ne pas faire une crise de jalousie.

Parce qu'on était Dimanche, et que c'était son seul jour de repos, elle aurait peut-être le temps de ne rien faire. De rêver. De penser à la pente raide sur laquelle ils s'étaient mis. Parce qu'ils étaient coéquipiers. Parce que leur métier était dangereux. Parce que c'était risqué de risquer – justement – leur partenariat pour quelque chose d'aussi inqualifiable que leur relation (ils étaient coéquipiers, étaient amis, couchaient ensemble, se voyaient pendant leurs jours de repos, mais se bornaient à dire qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble).

Parce qu'on était Dimanche, et que c'était son seul jour de repos, elle avait plein de choses à faire. Vraiment plein. Mais tout attendrait. Le temps qu'il se réveille tout du moins. Pourquoi ne le réveillait-elle pas, d'ailleurs ? C'était pourtant une solution bien moins chronophage que de le laisser dans les bras de Morphée pendant elle ne savait combien de minutes encore. Seulement il n'était pas que dans les bras de Morphée. Il était dans les siens aussi. Dieu, ce qu'elle pouvait être faible quand il s'agissait de cet homme.

Elle le sentit bouger sur elle et le vit ouvrir les yeux. Elle voyait maintenant ces orbes bleus qu'elle aimait trop et qu'elle craignait en même temps.

« - Hey… sa voix endormie la fit sourire.

- Hey… Bien dormi ?

- Huuum… Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

- Non, pas trop.

- Menteuse.»

Il se redressa pour l'embrasser et elle pensa qu'elle avait bien fait de rester couchée…

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Fini ! Merci d'avoir lu !<p> 


End file.
